Weddings 101
by IheartHP95
Summary: Sequel to Proposal 101, life after RWHG wedding and life leading up to HPGW wedding as well as the actual wedding Enjoy and Review! K-Plus for possible language, but I doubt it
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

I own…nothing.

At Harry and Ginny's flat:

"So, I was thinking..." Ginny trailed off, looking over to her right where a bushy-haired woman was staring at her coffee cup. "Are you listening to me?" she asked quizzically. The tangle of hair looked up with tired eyes, and then let out a large yawn. "Mmmhmm," Hermione sighed, blinking blearily up at her friend. Ginny was still full-on planning her wedding, and, well, Hermione wasn't actually all that interested. She'd already had her own, and the planning seemed more boring when it wasn't her own wedding.

"Sorry," Ginny blushed. She was just so excited—she was _finally_ marrying Harry. Ginny couldn't believe it was actually going to happen, so she compensated by talking about it—_all the time._

"Really, it's fine." Hermione smiled softly, "So," she said, back on MOH track, "You were thinking…?"

"Right. I was thinking of dressing you and Luna in plum or violet and Victoire in orchid or pale purple. Unfortunately, I don't think Ron or Harry will be all that thrilled about wearing purple, so I should add in another color…" she trailed off, waiting for an opinion.

Hermione thought for a moment. "Sounds nice." She decided.

Ginny waited for the rest of Hermione's opinion.

"What about adding navy to The Palette?" Hermione suggested.

Ginny's eyes lit up "Yeah! Good thinking! So… that's you and Luna in plum or violet, Victoire in orchid or pale purple, Harry, Ron, and Neville in black with navy ties…and me…" She faltered.

"And so we discover the flaw in The Great Wedding Plan," Hermione said dramatically, referring to Ginny's wedding as a proper noun, because Ginny is making it into such a big event.

Ginny rolls her eyes. "Seriously. We need to go shopping." She paused, "Soon."

Hermione nodded. "How about we try De Winkel van Jurken tomorrow?

"Nah... I want to try a new store...maybe Kleidet Stapelplatz an?"

"Sure."

At Ron and Hermione's Flat:

"Did you know," Harry started, knowing that Ron wouldn't, "that if a wedding is over month away and the bride still hasn't found a dress, the wedding plan is considered a failure?"

"Yeah? What if the groom still doesn't have a tux?" Ron asked, _trying_ to be politely interested, though he hadn't been that involved in the planning of his _own_ wedding.

"A lesser catastrophe."

Ron nodded.

"And you don't care, do you?"

"Not really," Ron admitted.

"Ah... Well… D'you reckon we should go and find out what they've gotten accomplished today?"

"Who?" Ron asked, confused for a moment.

"Ginny and Hermione," Harry answered. "We should go see what progress they've made in The Great Wedding Plan today."

"Yeah."

They started to head for the door, grabbing their cloaks when Harry paused. "Wait, we need to have a story."

"A story?"

"Yeah, like what _we've_ gotten accomplished today. They'll want to know what we were doing all day."

"Okay… we went into London… to look for entertainment..."

"Yeah, yeah, and we had a meeting with some band… but we couldn't go…because…? _Why_ didn't we go?"

"We… Oh, okay… we ran into Neville and Luna, and of course, we couldn't be _rude_, so we stopped to talk to them, and the time got away from us."

Harry considered this. "It'll have to do."

Harry and Ron apparated out of the flat, going over their story in their heads.

Author's Note:

I am back!!! Hopefully I have a few returning reviewers…or some new ones!

Sorry this chapter has been unwritten for so long, I was really busy last fall, and have been really behind on my e-mail. A few weeks ago, I caught up with everything, and I could finally start this new story.

(And that's my boring recent history! Thanks for bearing with me.)

Anyway, I apologize for the shortness of the chapter and the long-ness of the wait.

Please review!!!

And try to figure out what Kleidet Stapelplatz an. Here's a hint...It's a dress store. ALSO: look at the dresses in my profile!!!

AND:

_Thanks __**so**_ _much_ to TwilightAngel08, my awesome beta!!!!! (You get _FIVE_ exclamation points! Yay you!)

P.S.—I know I used Neville and Luna as a couple in this chapter, sorry that it's a _bit_ AU. I try to remain canon, but I just _cannot_ make myself understand Neville/Hannah. Sorry. So, in my stories I use all canon couples except for Neville/Luna.

P.P.S.—REVIEW! Please!! I need any and all ideas you have for this story, it doesn't have much of a direction, other than, well, the wedding (duh XD)

P.P.P.S.—Sorry the author's note is so long! I'm trying to make them shorter!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own absolutely _nothing_. I repeat, _**nothing**_.

At Harry and Ginny's flat:

_Pop_.

Harry and Ron apparated in, looking around for their fiancée and wife, respectively. "Hello?" Harry called out.

"We're in here," Ginny responded from the kitchen. "So, how was the meeting with the band?"

Harry and Ron looked at each other. "Er… well…" Harry said, unsure how to answer.

Ron spoke up, "Well, it would have been great but…" he also faltered upon seeing the suspicious look in Hermione's eyes.

"We ran into Neville and Luna, and, not wanting to be rude, we spent a while talking with them, and we lost track of time. Sorry."

Ginny grinned and rolled her eyes. "'Kay." She returned to her and Hermione's wedding planning notes, "We've decided on a final color palette and guess what? You two don't have to wear purple ties!"

"Yay!" Ron fake-cheered.

"So, we're going shopping tomorrow," she continued, "And you'll have to meet with a band for the wedding tomorrow, since you didn't today."

"And," added Hermione, "I happen to know for a fact that Neville and Luna will be out of town tomorrow, so don't even try."

At Kleidet Stapelplatz an:

"Are we looking for anything in particular?" Hermione asked for the third time. Ginny continuously stated that she would "know it when she saw it".

"Nah, I think I'll know the dress when I see it." Ginny answered.

"Okay..."

Just as they had at De Winkel van Jurken, Ginny and Hermione began to search the cluttered racks in search of any white. It was difficult, though; Kleidet Stapelplatz an was, if it was possible, even _more_ disorganized than De Winkel van Jurken. Luckily Ginny wasn't too picky.

"What sort of dress do you have in mind?" Hermione asked after two fruitless hours.

"Well," Ginny considered the question, "It should fit well, have_no_ lace, be off white or ivory, not white, strapless or sleeveless, not too short, not too old-fashioned, not too stylish, a slight sheen is okay, I suppose, and nothing with a heavy fabric; it'll be hot out. And a small thin veil, if any, nothing too long."

"That all?" Hermione, sounding somewhat harassed, though she was rather enjoying herself.

"Yeah."

"'Kay."

They searched on, and it wasn't that they didn't find a dress that fit Ginny's standards; they hardly found any dresses at all. Finally, the woman working at the store took pity on them.

"How can I help you?" She asked in a thick German accent.

"We're looking for a wedding dress." Ginny answered.

She hesitated, "I don't know much English..."

Hermione nodded and tucked back into the dressing room. She pointed her wand at her throat and muttered "_Vocal German_". "She needs a wedding dress." She said in German, pointing at Ginny.

She nodded and pointed out a few dresses towards the other end of the store. Still, nothing struck quite the right chord with Ginny. Hermione was able to convey Ginny's requests and color palette in German and the woman's eyes lit up.

"Oh! I know the perfect dress!" She hurried towards a small corner and grabbed a stool. Standing on the stool, she reached up to the top shelf and pulled down a dusty box. Looking excited, she set the box down on the counter. She opened it quickly but carefully, gingerly unfolding the paper inside and pulling out a dress. Hermione's eyes widened and Ginny let out a small gasp.

The dress was, in a word, beautiful. In several words, it was ivory, ankle length, with a pale silver quarter-inch trim around the bottom and top. It was strapless and went down, long and smooth from top to bottom. Ginny gently fingered the material; it was thin, yet opaque and had just enough sheen to give the wearer a soft glow.

"Oh, Ginny, it's perfect. You'll look great in it." Hermione sighed.

Ginny raised her eyebrows and Hermione realized she was still speaking in German. They both giggled and the poor woman looked confused.

"Do you like it?" She asked.

"Oh, yes. We'll take it." Hermione answered.

She nodded, folding the dress back up into the box. Ginny paid and they both exited the shop, barely containing girlish squeals. They stood outside grinning and hugging each other when Ginny started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked.

"Look at us! We're standing outside in the middle of London screaming because I just got my wedding dress!"

"Well, yes, but it's just so exciting! You're getting married, and now, it's really happening! You've got a dress and everything. And here I'm married already, and our lives are just so perfect now! I mean, after _everything_, it just so great that we get to, well, have the lives we worked so hard for."

Author's Note:

Sorry about the wait! We had our school play last week, so I've been busy with that. Then last weekend, I didn't have internet (FOR THREE DAYS, OMG) so I couldn't have it beta-ed or post it or ANYTHING!! Please review!

ALSO: Even though this is only two chapters in, it's already (in my opinion) less exciting than Proposal 101. It's gone a bit _too_ fluffy, though I think that after everything Harry and Ginny definitely deserve some fluff. If anyone has any ideas about what I could possibly add, please tell me! (in a REVIEW)

AND: Thanks TwilightAngel08!

-Lorri


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

If you guys didn't believe me last chapter, I'm not even going to try.

At Ron and Hermione's Flat:

_Pop._

"Hello?" Harry called out.

"We're in the kitchen," Hermione replied.

Harry walked into Ron and Hermione's kitchen. "Ginny's driving over now. She'll be here soon. Then we can go."

"Right," said Ron.

Hermione frowned. "She's driving over here? I wonder why?"

Harry shrugged and said, "I suppose it was odd, I didn't really think about it. Why wouldn't she Apparate?"

"I don't know…" Then she tried—and failed—to stifle a gasp.

Ron looked up, "What?"

"Erm…I've left the bedroom light on!" She answered hastily, leaving the room.

Harry and Ron raised their eyebrows at each other.

Hermione was coming back to the kitchen saying, "It's okay, I turned it off," when there was another—

_Pop._

"Ginny?" Harry called, but instead, Neville ran into the room.

"Neville!" Hermione exclaimed, "What a lovely—"

"Harry, there you are, you weren't at your flat…. Ron, Hermione, sorry to come like this, I've only just heard…It's Ginny! She's been in an accident!"

Harry froze, feeling rather numb. Ron paled, staring openmouthed at Neville. Hermione blinked a few times then asked, "St. Mungo's?"

"Yes," Neville replied, "I was there visiting….and I saw her being carried in. I'm so, so sorry."

"Carried?" asked Ron weakly.

Neville nodded.

"Okay, well, thanks for coming to tell us, Neville, but we have to go now."

It was an unspoken decision that they traveled by Floo powder; they were too upset to Apparate.

At St. Mungo's:

"Hello, how may I be of service to you?" The witch at the front desk asked.

"We're here to see Ginny Weasley," said Harry urgently, forgetting about politeness.

"Room 14B." She replied in a bored voice.

They all hurried to her room, stopping when they saw a Healer outside her door.

"Excuse me," said Hermione, "May we see Ginny Weasley?"

"And you three are?" He asked.

"I'm Hermione Weasley, her best friend and sister-in-law, this is Ron Weasley, my husband and her brother, and this is, well you know who he is, and he's her fiancée. Please, may we see her?"

The Healer sighed. "Very well, but I have to warn you of the side effects of the crash. She has several cuts and bruises—"

They nodded impatiently.

"—And she seems to be suffering from amnesia."

Author's Note:

Cliffhanger!!! Woo! mwahahaha!

Sorry, but I needed to change the direction of the story, I was getting bored. Thanks for the amnesia idea, TheNighttimeSky!

And a big, big, _big_ thanks to TwilightAngel08, my fabulous beta!!

I apologize for the wait…I'm working on it, I promise!

Hope you liked it! And, whether you did or didn't, please tell me so in a _review_!

-Lorri


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: _Really_?

At St. Mungo's:

The Healer walked off, presumably to do more tests, without another word and Hermione rolled her eyes at his lack of helpfulness, eloquence, and general lack of all human emotion. Meanwhile, Harry and Ron were staring at each other. Harry, not wanting to upset Ron by asking to go see Ginny; Ron, silently daring Harry to do so.

"Okay, how about you, Ron," Hermione looked at him, "go in and see Ginny, while Harry and I wait over there," she motioned towards a waiting area nearby. Ron nodded silently, making his way towards the door. Harry opened his mouth, but Hermione's pleading look silenced him.

Hermione nervously squeezed Harry's hand as they sat down. She may not have been related to or in love with Ginny, but Ginny was her best friend, and well, she was upset, too. Harry nodded, understanding. They sat in silence until the soft _click_ of Ginny's door brought them back to reality. Ron walked out as numbly as he had walked in and sat down next to Harry.

"Um, Harry?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"Yeah?"

"Well, erm, would you mind if I went next? I won't be long," she assured him.

Harry sighed. "Sure."

"Thanks!" She rushed into Ginny's room.

After a few minutes of silence, Harry glanced at Ron who looked over at him.

"She doesn't remember anything, you know." Ron said. "Not you, not Hermione, not Hogwarts, her childhood, her family, NOTHING!" He started to shout. "I mean, HOW can she forget EVERYTHING?" He sat for a moment, then, returning his voice to its normal volume, said that he had to go and call his family and left.

If Hermione hadn't come out right then, and if Harry hadn't been so eager to go see Ginny, he might have realized how upset Ron was that Ginny didn't remember her own brother. As it was, he all but ran into Ginny's room. The second he poked his head in the doorway, though, he paused.

What exactly did he think he was doing? What was his plan? It occurred to him that he hadn't given this moment any thought. Was he going to explain their relationship to Ginny? What made him think he could do that? It wasn't like he was great at explaining things. He remembered his fourth year, when he tried to convince everyone at Hogwarts that Voldemort had returned. That hadn't worked out so well. He never wanted to go through that again. So, he was left here, standing; neither in Ginny's room nor waiting outside. Just here; between the waiting area, where he could easily go back and say nothing, and the hospital room, where he could, less easily, sit next to the love of his life and possibly comfort her.

Harry lifted his head to look towards the bed where Ginny lay and was surprised to find her, sitting up, wide-eyed, watching him. HHHgHe

"Hello," she said, attempting a bright tone, but failing due to her weakened voice. "Are you…" she thought a moment, "Harry?"

He nodded, feeling a bit better that she knew _something_.

"They told me about you....That means…you're my boyfriend?"

"Er—fiancé," he corrected nervously.

"Right. So, we're engaged, and I love you?"

"Yeah…?" He wasn't sure where this was going.

She nodded thoughtfully. They sat in silence for a moment. "Harry?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why do I love you?"

He was taken aback. "Why do you _love_ me? I dunno, Gin, you just…love me, like I love you."

"Well…why do you love me?"

"Why do I love you? I love you because…because you were _there_. And I don't mean that I looked around and you were the only one there, but that everything I went through with Voldemort, you were _there_. Apart from Ron and Hermione, you were the only one who understood what I was going through.

"Also, you liked me ever since…ever since King's Cross station. You couldn't speak when you were in the same room as me. You sent me a _singing valentine_ my second year! And then…it all just…stopped. You talked to me and you went out with other guys. I never gave you a second thought until…fifth year. Then, things went badly with that other girl, Cho, I was seeing. You were with someone else, and when Ron and I saw the two of you snogging, I wanted to _kill_ Dean! When I came around, and I realized that I had feelings for you, you were still with _him_ and so I waited.

"After finally being the one who had to wait, Ginny, I have so much respect for you. I never told you that, but waiting is hard. Anyway, I love you because you waited for me.

"You waited again when I left with Ron and Hermione. You didn't like it, but you tried to accept it. And you forgave me. That was amazing, Ginny. You _forgave_ me, when I left you and went to find Horcruxes. I would have understood if you were upset with me, and you definitely were, but still. Your forgiveness meant the world to me.

"Look, Ginny, I'm not sure if that's what you wanted to hear, but it's true. I love you because you were there for everything, you waited for me, and you forgave me. Ginny, I love you, and I want to marry you."

"But…you went out with another girl when you knew I liked you? And you _left_ me, you just left me, all alone while you went to go find…"

"Horcruxes. I know, and—"

"Yeah, that's it." She was back on track now. "So you left me, completely abandoned me, _while you knew I still cared for you_—"

"Yes, but—"

"No, I'm sorry, Harry, but I don't understand. I can't see why I would love you. It just doesn't make sense. Why would I love you after all that? Sorry, but I don't think I can marry you, Harry."

Author's Note: I'm really trying to do this whole amnesia thing well. I want it to work, and be interesting and unique. Hopefully it's working so far...

Please review!!! I need feedback, positive or negative. (please try to be nice, though, and tell me how I can improve.

ALSO: if you have any suggestions, please let me know.

AND: My last day of school is Friday!!! I'm sorry if I haven't been updating regularly (as a matter of fact, I _haven't_ been), but this summer I'll _try_ to be better about that.

ANYWAY: Please review, and tell me what you think!


End file.
